Harthon An Drevaded And
by ellisadara
Summary: After The Battle of the Five Armies, everything lay still. The world was empty once more. Deep in the Mirkwood realm, a pair of elves found themselves dull by the monochromaticity of their day to day life. But not soon after, the days turned black and they faced once more with a very real danger. A danger so great only very few were brave enough to stand before the fear eye to eye.


**Chapter One: Faro vê**

"Isn't today a splendid day? The sky seems as blue as Legolas' eyes!" Amorith looked dreamily at the birds flying above their heads as they walk down the path to the Old Oak.

"It is a lovely day, I have to agree. But really, Amorith? My brothers eyes are not that shade! They're more of a... periwinkle." she turned to Amorith, grinning as they reached the towering tree

"Race you to the top!"

Amorith grunted, chewing on the inside of her right cheek. _I really want to know his eye colour… Admiring from a far doesn't help…_  
"I bet you an Orc can climb faster than you!" she giggled through her teeth. One foot above the other, she crawled up the tree, only a meter behind Aethral but certainly catching up.

Rolling her eyes, she peered behind her at her friend going speed on her.  
"Please, that Orc would be blinded by my natural beauty- obviously. And my arrow would be in it's neck before that- even." _Gosh, this is tedious. I hope something exciting happens, day to day life has been boring ever since the battle and brother leaving._ Amorith laughed, clambering behind her, gaining on her with graceful speed. A few minutes of climbing later, she hoisted herself up to the top branch at the exact same time as Amorith, laughing

"Looks like we're evenly matched!

The she-elves admired the cotton clouds, floating, being weightless. At the top of the Old Oak you could almost anything. Well, that is what they believed when the were only 200 years old, but from there they could see the end of the Mirkwood forest.

"Now about that arrow that you ever so gracefully embedded into that orc's neck. Front, left or right of the neck?"

Aethral leaned back, fitting right into the crevice between the branch and body of the tree, looking up at the sunlight filtering through emerald leaves.

"Left, since I was sort of to the side. He pulled it out first, which killed him quicker."

She swung her legs to the side, dangling over nearly 30 metres. The sun shone brightly, beating down on the elves' backs, yet it seemed not to bother them at all._ Isn't it a perfect day?_

Amorith looked down at feet. They dangled over a branch about 3 meters down. The corners of her mouth curled as she whispered

"Yes, orcs are quite stupid aren't they… " She slowly stood up, trying not to shake the branches. Carefully placing her feet onto the branch in front of her she leaped onto a small platform that has held above the deep pool at the very bottom of the tree. The serenity of the forest was calming, and though Amorith was afraid of heights, her toes curled over the end of the acacia platform as if ready.

"Want to have a little splash?" The pool was inked with emerald and sparkled as the sunbeams were beating down onto it in a steady stream of gold.

"C'mon it will probably be the most fun we've had in days! But of course the King's Daughter always goes first." Amorith giggled.

"Who says that?" Aethral tested, leaping gracefully next to her friend. _I have to admit, it does look inviting_. "And, it's stepdaughter- technically." She giggled to herself, nudging Amorith over the edge, causing the taller she-elf to screech, though nobody but the birds and trees was around to hear it. "Have a nice dip!"

She herself, promptly followed, jumping into the crisp waters.

The cold stung a little but eventually Amorith got used to it as she moved around the rim of the pool. She took a mouthful of the cool water and gulped it all down.

"Thank goodness this water is clean otherwise I would probably have died from dehydration!" She laughed, gracefully floating past Aethral, squirting a bit of water in her face.

"What you going to do about it?" she crinkled her nose as she swam away

"Nothing!" She laughed, dunking her friend's head under the water. "Absolutely nothing... " she paused, peering up at the cyan sky. Clouds dotted the horizon like grazing sheep, and the air was fresh with the scent of lavender from the nearby bushes, their blossoming flowers exploding in a violet hue. The air was quiet and everything was still sans the small ripples that danced across the water like ripples of silk, and the orchestra of birdsong. "Heh." The air was quiet, the sun shone bright and the world was perfect. And yet, she had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Amorith emerged from the sheet of ripples, disrupting their rhythmical dance.

"Well doesn't some seem happy that Kano is back from his trip…" She peered behind Aethral and waved at the distant figure. She swiftly turned her head and leaned by her ear

"Don't worry, I'll try not to make a fool of you, sister-to-be," Winking at Aethral, attempting to make her blush. Her eyes trailed over to the tall figure, towering over Aethral that was staring at her contently

"I see you have joined us, Kano, Hand Of The Minstrel Of Rivendell. How was your trip to Lothlorien?"

He was in his own little world, admiring Aethral. He had almost forgotten Amorith was there talking to him,  
"How was your trip to Lothlorien?" the words lingered and he realised he hadn't answered. "Oh oh… umm. It was good, I met Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. However the meeting was relatively boring. Mostly about Thranduil and his hair!" he snorted and realised the Amorith wasn't amused but Aethral joined in

"But yeah… Like i said, boring.. " His eyes met with Aethral's and his cheeks began to burn with embarrassment "How are you, Princess Aethral? I've heard that this place has been boring without me?" _If only she actually liked me… Not as a friend but more as a loved one. Maybe Haldir would be right for her… Hah._

"Don't you dare call me princess, loser!" she laughed lightly. The butterfly feeling had passed a while ago- after spending some time with him- but his violet eyes always made her heart flutter "And you **are** getting in here right now, you must be hot." _Well he already IS hot, but still._ Much to his protest, she crawls out and grabs his arm- looking at Amorith for help.

Once Aethral had glanced over her shoulder to raise an eyebrow at her, she knew she should help. Amorith had a firm grip around Kano's wrist, tight enough to feel his blood pump at the tips of her fingers.

"Aethral on 3. 1-2— 3!" They both tugged, but a lot more effort was needed than they thought as he looked lean but clearly he had been working out. _Where did these muscles come from? Probably to impress Aethral..._ She giggled to herself as he was swallowed by the water.  
"High Five! Don't mess with the Duo!" The pair leaped up and clapped their hands together, frightening a flock of birds.

They laughed hysterically as the male elf spluttered, rolling his eyes. _I hope he's not mad... _he looked so, however. He furrowed his brow, walking towards the two and the looked at each other in surprise, before he flopped down on his back and floated around the pool.

'I needed that...' he sighed. Aethral let go of her breath. She was fine, he wasn't mad. 'Hey, did you know your brother is coming to visit?" he turned to her.

Aethral stifled a laugh, looking at her friend. Amorith had gone pale, her cheeks the only thing that stranded out as flushed. Today DID sound like a good day... for her and her fellow she-elf. The day was bright and her brother was coming home. L_et's see if I can get them together alone..._

'Hey, did you know your brother is coming to visit?'. The words replayed in her head, her cheeks glowed crimson and her body was stiff. She caught Aethral look at her "Wh-whe-when wi-will he be coming?" she stuttered _Perfect. I've probably just revealed my biggest secret. Well nothing to lose, besides my heart.__  
_'Oh, he is only a league away so he will be here by midnight… He is keen on seeing you again' Amorith hoisted herself onto the stone-embedded rim and pondered on how she should greet him "_Well met, Prince Legolas." No, no, NO… Too formal… "Hello Legolas" I'm not his friend... _Amorith had fallen into the deep, dark hole of thought and was unaware of her surroundings.

Kano blinked. The she-elf looked flustered, and her face was slightly red. _Was it possible that she…? No. No that wasn't it._

So, what now? He was drenched and there was no way he would be returning with any dignity at all- if not that, he would be scolded once again for informality. How was it the Princess and head ranger could get away with it, but he could not… and he was just a scouter! He sighed. Really?

Perhaps Aethral had noticed his discomfort, for she hopped out of the pond, following her flustered friend.

"I'm going to go run out and try to find my brother, Amorith- want to come with me?" she said, laughing at her friend. They would have to head down the path for a few hours, perhaps till nightfall- which would mean that they'd have to camp out with her brother. _Playing matchmaker can be redeeming_, she thought to herself. It'd mean campfire meat killed by their own bows and roasted on smoky fire and the comfort of looking up at the sky. As much as she'd like to stay and talk with Kano, she knew he couldn't come.  
"I suppose you'd have to head out scouting soon?" she asked, and he nodded. Her friend looked at her gratefully, as it'd give her an excuse to meet the other elf, whom she greatly admired. After bidding farewell to the other elf, she grabbed her friend's hand as pulled her away.  
"Let's go the back way, and we can get changed into our hunting gear and pack!" she grinned as they raced down the wood to civilisation. Their bare feet made no noise as they scampered up the marbled stairs to Aethral's grand room.

"Well friend, I will gather my clothing and so must you! Do you think we should bring our dresses to show our appreciation or will it seem to desperate? Nevermind, I don't want to ruin any of them, they are too gorgeous!" Amorith turned on her heels and pushed all her weight onto the door, swinging it open, allowing her to fling herself toward the closet. Her closet was polished dark oak with a tree engraved on it. It smelt of the roses that danced in the wind in the Central Court. She removed the soaked clothing and lay it in the sink for Kesair, her maiden to wash. She was deprived of her clothing for only a few minutes until she found another hunting set, neatly folded beneath her tunics. Once she was dressed, Amorith delicately picked up her newly polished breachers and slid them on. Her leather satchel hung over the doorknob, once it was slung comfortable over her shoulder, she hastily knocked 3 times on Aethral's door and shouted "We must hurry Aethral or Haldir will eat all the food as he always does!". Her voice voice echoed down the hallway.

"Of course…" the other elf grinned. "It's practically disgusting how fast he does it…" she murmured under her breath, peering into the room. Like Amorith, she donned hunting garb- being grey leggings and a light green top. However, unlike her friend- she donned a golden band around her wavy ash brown locks to show her status. Her grey eyes frowned.  
"Are you ready, then?" she asked, blinking.  
Her companion smiled at her, grabbing her bag from the table next to her neatly made bed. They had been planning a trip in the next couple of days to a meeting spot to trade with the nearest village of men, therefore had already been packed. Aethral had her brown satchel already slung over her shoulder, and beckoned at her friend.  
"We'll pick up our bows by the stables." Amorith announced as they made their way past towering pillars and grand hallways to the gardens. The slight trickle of a fountain was all they could hear, minus their footsteps as they crunched over fallen leaves. Once arrived at the stables, they mounted their two horses- Iachel and Celoneth and in comfortable silence, made their way out and off into the woods.


End file.
